Kristin Hatake
' ' 'Kristin Hatake ' ''(Hatake Kristin) ''is one of the main characters in the ''Naruto ''anime series. She is a Chūnin-level Kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hatake Clan and a member of Team Kakashi. She is also a human vessel for the Wolf Demon, Helena (or known as the Black Demon of Red Snow). She is currently on an undercover S-Ranked mission as a double agent working in a final attempt to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. Background Kristin was born into the Hatake clan to Kakashi and Kagome. She is the middle child of the three Hatake Siblings, as well as the first born daughter of the two Hatake daughters. She has a great friendship with Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi. Within that group she was shown to be a mediator because Sasuke and Shikamaru would clash over some of the smallest things. Once she enrolled in the Ninja Academy, she was amongst the top in her class along with Sasuke, and unlike her two other friends, Chōji and Shikamaru. She proved to be a prodigy amongst her classmates, being able to perform skilled justues at her young age. Of course the reasons for this being is that she would train with her father, Kakashi. Even as a young girl Kristin has always been kind to those around her, the prime example being the case of her friend, Orchi Hagane. Orchi was often cast out of groups because her father is Orichimaru, one of the three legendary Sanin as well as a rouge Ninja. Kristin stood up for Orchi and the two formed a close friendship and it continues throught the course of the series. Personality Kristin comes off as a calm-headed, down to earth type of girl, but when irritated she can come across as hot headed and tempermental, but most of the time, she is relatively kind, cheerful, and rational. In the anime, she also prefers to speak formally, very reliant on approaches of theory and principle and tends to be a heavy thinker when it comes to details on almost any matter and very analytic when on or off the job. Kristin adapted to the moral code of Shinobi that her father had taught her and tends to agree with him the majority of the times while on missions. She also brags to everyone that she is the daughter of the best Jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village. Due to Kakashi's hihg reputation, Kristin strives to be the best ninja she can, wanting to prove she is of Hatake blood and not just another pretty face. Kristin has shown to be strong-willed and determined, not one to lose or give up in a fight easily, though she has admitted she pales severely in this aspect in comparison to Sasuke, her teamate and best friend. The only loss Kristin has delt with is the death of her mother, Kagome, who had died a year before the Chunin Exams began. Though Kristin was seperated from her mother and brother when thier house was set ablaze a year prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre. That fire was the main drive that Kristin said was her reason of wanting to become a Shinobi, to avenge her mother. At the start of the series, Kristin's friendship with Sasuke has been shown, as well as her friendhip with Shikamaru and Choji. She was joyous to be on a four man squad, but saddened by the fact that it wasn't the squad she hoped for. Kristin had orginally dreamed of being on a four man team that composed of her, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji, since those guys were her three best friends and her support group for becomming a kunoichi. But even though the four are on two seperate teams, their friendship seemes to have been kept. Kristin also forms a friendship with Naruto and Sakura as the series progresses, showing to admire their abilities and their personalities. She and Sakura have a close bond as they are both Kunoichi and need to stick up for all the female ninja of the world. Her relationship with Naruto is on a bit deeper level as she knows about him being the jinchūriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox, and the fact that she herself is a vessle for a Demon Wolf. Kristin also has a strong, unwavering loualty to those she cares about. A few examples are when she activates her demon seal to protect her teamates during the Chunin exams; when she takes a grave injury from Gaara in order to protect Sasuke and Sakura, and another is when she joins the Sasuke Retrival Team and time and time again uses her jutsu to protect the others. She grows dramtaically in Part I and only grows more in Part II. Her loyalty to Konoha is shown in Part II when Lady Tsunade gives Kristin (who by this time is a Chunin) a very dangerous, S-Ranked mission. Kristin is ordered to go undercover and infiltrate Sasuke's band of rouge ninja (Taka) as a last effort to bring Sasuke back home to Konoha. Only Kristin and Tsunade know she is still loyal to the village, even if other Shinobi don't. Kristin was hesitant at first because it meant keeping a secret from her family, team, and friends, in letting them think that she had betrayed them all. But knowing that it was an order from her Hokage, and possibly the last chance she has of getting her friend back, she accepts the mission and disbands from the Eight Man Squad and joins Sasuke and the rest of Taka. Inner-Demon Her 'Inner-Demon' refers to the presence of Helena within Kristin's mind. since birth, Krsitin has had Helena's spirt within her so as she grows, so does Helena. Not much was known about her at first, just the fact she was once a wolf demon that protected a land from invadors, and her nickname was the Black Wolf of Blood Snow. At first Helena could only be seen by Kristin in her own reflection, and her first appearence is in the Land of Waves Arc. After her inital appearence, Helena is frequently seen in Kristin's reflection, often telling her that no matter what she does, she can never escape the "Demon within". Since she is a speret entity altogether, Helena often voices her own opinion on things, though only Kristin can hear them. So in a way, Helena is similar to Sakura's "Inner-Sakura" personality. Appearence Though she is in fact the daughter of Kakashi, Kristin's appearence is an exact likeness to her late mother, Kagome. Kristin has duel colored Hot-Pink and Lavender hair, blue eyes, and fair colored skin. Due to her duel colored hair, she was often riduculed by other kids, the only people who saw the true beauty in her hair were her friends Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. In Part I, Kristin wore a Jade-green vest like top and skirt cut off at the legs, with bandages covering her mid secion, black shorts under her skirt, she also sported black elbow warmers with forest green trims. At first she wore her duel colored hair down with her forhead protector tied around her hair like a headband. Later during the Chunin exams, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail for a fight and continued to wear it for the duration of the series. Before she set out with the Sasuke Retrival Squad, her bangs had changed from hot-pink to dark purple, this symbolized the fact that she and Helena were begining to merge into the same person. After the Sasuke Retrival Arc, she was promoted to the rank of Chunin and her outfit changed a bit. She still wore her Jade-green vest top, though shorter than her orginal one, and skirt, but also added a short-sleeved mesh shirt underneath and mesh leggings under her skirt. She still wore her black elbow warmers and wore her forehead protector around her neck. Another addition to her outfit is the flak jacket, symbolizing her rank as a Chunin. In Part II, Kristin has matured into a young woman and became more confident about herself. The mesh shirt has been removed, revealing her bare stomach and her seal mark. She also replaces the warmers on her elbows with tight, forest green ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, dark blue, sleeveless blouse with a black collar, an open-front dark blue apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with her shuriken holder underneath. She also dones the flak jacket and her forehead protector around her neck. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kristin has retunred to the Konoha alligence and dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. She was assigned to the Fifth Division under the leadership of Gaara and Shikamaru Nara. Abilities At the start of the series, Kristin manged to show supreme skill, showing as she was the only one of her teamates to acctually capture a bell from Kakashi. Though she did this when he was busy lecturing Sasuke and as soon as she got the bell, she jumped into a nearby stream and dissapeared. And she has continued to get stronger over the course of the series, this is mainly due to the fact that she has her demon counterpat, Helena. Due to her excellent chakra control, Sakura has been noted to have a natural aptitude for genjutsu, though so far she has only been seen dispelling illusions. Chakra Control Soon after the start of her first mission, Kristin discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kakashi pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her team-mates in that respect. She used this ability in her fighting skills, as well as in her demon stages to gain upper advantages to her opponents. This becomes a focal point in Kristin's abilities throught Part I and Part II. Elemental Ninjutsu As part of her Clan, Kristin has the ability to use all the main nature transformations in her jutsus. She can also combine all the elements. Her strongest release is Water, while Fire is her weakest, nonetheless, her jutsus are always powerful and on target. Due to her Chakra Control, she is also able to use two or more element releases simoultanioulsy. Her most notable jutsu using all the elemental releases is her Elemental Release: Five Element Hatake Hydra; which she first used in the episode "Squad Mutiny: Everything Falls Apart". Even under the pressure and time contraint of the mission, Kristin was able to balence her chakra and use all five major nature types and combine them into a five headed dragon entity and use it to break out of the Earth prision created by Jirobo of the Sound Ninja Four. Taijutsu Kristin's skills in Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat, is also one of her many abilities. She has used it here and there towards the begining of the series, but uses it more and more as the series progresses. An in-depth look at it is when she was fighting in her Prelimanry match of the Chunin Exams during her match with Kankuro, who was shocked that Kristin had so much strength and power. During her training sessions between the Prelims and the 3rd round exams, Kristin was shown to be able to break big stones in the river with her Taijutsu ability. Her Taijutsue ability has gratly improved over the time-skip between Part I and Part II. She mainly uses her Taijutsu in her second stage of Demon transformation, as her increased speed gives her the upper hand in combat. Intelligence Another notable ability of Kristin's is her intelligence. She graduated as the top Kunoichi in her class, alongside Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Demon Jutsu Kristin was born with the spirit of Helena, a Wolf Demon of legend hailing from the Land of Snow. As she got older she started seeing Helena in her reflection. Once she became a genin, Helena's powers began to surface. Kristin's Demon Seal has thee stages that have relvelence to the Eight Chkara Gates; her first stage starts with her seal advancing over her body, the second stage the marks merge together and her body turns black, her hair turns dark purple, her eyes change to thier demon form and her body enters a half human/half wolf stage, and the thrid and final stage Kristin enters the full wolf form. In her first stage, the first three gates (the Gate of Opening, Healing, and Life) open. This allows Kristin's chakra to increase and her hand-sign speed is increased 5x faster than before. It also adds 5x more power to her jutsues. In this form, her seal spreads throughout the surface of her body, creating an almost chakra gate over he chakra network, protecting her oragans from opposing attacks. In Stage2, also called her "Half-Stage", the next three gates (the Gate of Pain, Limit/Closing, and View/Joy) open. With this Kristin's speed and stamina are increased ten-fold. Also in this stage, her demon chakra begins to blend with her normal chakra. Her ability to perform hand-signs seems almost instantinous, giving her a high advantage in battle. She resembles a female werewolf in this stage, and she acts more on instict than reason. it is also in this state where Kristin enters an 'immortal' like preference, since she can heal from any injury she sustains. In her third and final stage she is impossible to kill, and the last two gates (the Gate of Wonder/Shock and Death) open. With this stage, Kristin can use a jutsue without using a hand-sign, all she has to do is think of which jutsu to use and she can create with just her mind. She takes on the full wolf appearence and is able to heal from any wound (including hits to vital areas such as the heart and neck). Stats Part I Introduction Arc Land of Waves Arc Chūnin-Exams Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Land of Tea Arc Sasuke Retrival Arc Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Sasuke and Sai Arc Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Three-Tails Arc Itatchi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Shinobi World War Arc Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Video Games Creation and Conception Trivia *Kristin's element in regards to her Astrology sign (Cancer) is the same as the Element for which she has an affinity for; Water. Quotes Category:AnimeOC Category:Female OC Category:Naruto OC